The sun in the sky
by Sofimiscat
Summary: The sun changes all through the day. A short piece for my favorite Arcobaleno. Warning: Spoiler for the manga.


I got extremely excited with the last chapter of the manga. And somehow this was born as a silly rant in honor to Reborn.

_"bla bla bla"_ are Reborn's quotes. Thumbs up if you remember each one ;)

**The sun in the sky.**

When Tsuna met Reborn, it was just like the sunrise: abruptly appearing in his face and waking him up. Exactly like the bright tyrant that every day sends its light to pierce his eyelids and forces him to rise.

_"Ciaossu."_

With the same disregard for his preferences. Not caring about his grumbling and bitterness at the disruption of his dreams.

_"I arrived three hours early. But as a service, I'll evaluate you now."_

It was impossible to ignore it, no matter how hard he tried. Just like the morning sun, _he_ continued to arrogantly destroy his delicate dream world. And heartlessly dragged him to the cruel world of reality.

_"My real job is to make you a Mafia Boss"_

Annoying sunrise.

* * *

When Tsuna thought he had grown accustomed to the sun, it suddenly became brighter. Like the morning sun after sunrise; giving life and energy to his world.

_"Die."_

Waking up not only the boy, but also everybody around him.

_"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato."_

_"I decided to hold the family entrance test for Yamamoto"_

_"I don't know him. I don't associate with those of lower rank."_

_"Sasagawa Ryohei. An impressive one."_

_"Hibari will surely be a useful guy in the future."_

_"Want to join the family?"_

Adding his brilliance to his world whenever he liked it or not. Flooding every aspect of his life in bright, cheery, and sometimes painful radiance. Making him visible to the others, even if he tried to keep hiding himself.

_"This is the Vongola style…"_

Bright morning sun.

* * *

It's the sun of noontime the one that stands up in the sky at its highest. Gazing in amusement at the fools that try to find inexistent shadows to hide from his blaze.

_"I'm not going to help you. If you're my student, then you can surpass yourself."_

_"You, and nobody else, are the Vogola tenth boss. If you vent your true feelings, that is the answer of a Vongola."_

_"Blood of Vongola…"_

It's the unforgiving light of midday that reaches every one of the hiding places of his heart.

_"Don't try to act cool Tsuna. You're not the sort to be a hero, are you?"_

_"Don't you have people to protect now? Haven't you decided on that?"_

Sometimes, the heat makes him flinch and wish for a respite from the heavy rays. But the sun doesn't moves at the wishes of mere mortals.

_"The ones who'll defeat you aren't the Arcobaleno. It'll be my student… Tsuna."_

_"You've got no other choice than to defeat Byakuran."_

_"Vongola's tenth candidate definitely has some pitiful weaknesses, but… It's nothing to be worried about, since he's not weak."_

And the sun continues on its path. Uncaring that his scorching rays may burn the creatures down below that are too weak to withstand them.

_"For my sake, please fight for me"_

It the sun of midday that makes the shadows of doubts disappear.

* * *

When Tsuna stares at the afternoon sun, he cannot believe it's the same one he remembers. Not this mild star. Not this orb that is crimson and warm orange, instead of the brilliant yellow it should be. This tired giant that only stares lazily back and waves at the mortals he leaves behind.

_"I never expected to have my curse broken… I knew I'd die a dog's death."_

_"You don't have to die for us Arcobaleno."_

_"This time I know you can't."_

It's a weak light that not even makes him squint at it. This image that only serves to upset him with the thought of the night that will follow the disappearance of the sun.

"_You finally became like I wanted."_

But Tsuna is not a mere mortal anymore. Since the sun itself reclaimed him as a son. And like in the myths of old, he will ride on the flames gifted to him at birth and won by experience.

_"But impossible things are impossible."_

He will raise an army. One that will break the laws of nature and defy the gods.

Just to bring back the sun.


End file.
